1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery operated power tools and, more particularly, to battery operated chain saw.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,246 discloses a housing for a battery operated chain saw. Normally battery operated chain saws have their power pack inserted at the rear of the housing; usually at the end of the rear handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,080 discloses a battery powered chain saw with a battery removably connected at an end of a handle.
One of the hazards of operating a chain saw occurs when the teeth on the chain catch on something as they rotate around the tip of the blade. The teeth may have enough force to cause the blade to kick back violently towards the user. This is commonly referred to in the art as “kick back”.
The disadvantage of having the power pack inserted behind the rear handle is that the center-of-gravity of the chain saw is behind the front handle. Thus, when kick back occurs during operation, the rearwardly located center-of-gravity will amplify the kick back action. The saw will tend to pivot in the user's hand at the front handle.
There is a desire to provide a battery operated chain saw which does not have a kick-back amplification due to battery placement. However, there is also a desire to allow the battery to still be removable, so the battery can be replaced by a second battery for prolonged use of the tool for more than a single battery charge.